Mon sourire imité
by Zalaine
Summary: [traduction de "My imitated smile"] Nous savons tous que Kira Izuru était innocent. Même après tous les mensonges, les tromperies et les trahisons, nous savons qu'il était innocent. Mais rétrospectivement, Izuru savais qu'il n'avait jamais été innocent. Jamais. Et c'était entièrement à cause d'Ichimaru Gin et de ses sévices. EN HIATUS A CAUSE DU BAC
1. Prologue, résumé, et note de l'auteur

Salut les gens, je vous présente ma première trad de fic (j'avais déjà traduit avant, mais rien de si conséquent). Je suis à fond dans Bleach en ce moment et je comprends l'anglais, ce qui m'a permis de tomber sur des perles dans ce genre. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur d'origine, TheDrunkenWerewolf, pour traduire sa fic.

Si vous voulez envoyer une review à l'auteur mais que vous ne parlez pas anglais, je me ferais un plaisir de traduire votre review en anglais et de la lui transmettre. Au début de vos review, précisez juste si elle est pour moi ou pour l'auteur.

Je traduirais l'ensemble des trois fic qui compose cette oeuvre, "Contes du manipulé", et ça va aller de plus en plus loin dans l'horreur, la violence et les atrocités au fur et à mesure, ces fics ne sont pas pour les personnes sensibles, je tiens à vous prévenir. Mais si vous aimer ce genre de fic, alors je ne vous souhaite que du plaisir avec cette superbe fic que je me fais une joie de vous traduire!

* * *

 **Contes du manipulé : Kira Izuru**

 **Titre : Mon sourire imité**

 **Genre : Angst, abuse**

 **Résumé-**

Nous savons tous que Kira Izuru était innocent. Même après tous les mensonges, les tromperies et les trahisons, nous savons qu'il était innocent. Mais rétrospectivement, Izuru savais qu'il n'avait jamais été innocent. Jamais. Et c'était entièrement à cause d'un homme : Ichimaru Gin. Non yaoi.

* * *

 **De la part de l'auteur :**

 _Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Bleach. Une nouvelle fois, quiconque disant le contraire est un menteur._

 _Allez les gens, je suis peut-être bonne, mais je ne suis pas AUSSI bonne._

Ceci étant dit :

Il s'agit d'Izuru Kira – et ce sont ses histoires. Interprétez-les comme vous voulez. Je laisserais ces histoires parler par elles-mêmes ici – « montre mais ne dit pas ».

Des avertissements seront donnés comme et si nécessaire. Ça pourrait devenir sombre, ça pourrait devenir tordu, et devenir un peu violent. Je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet.

Il _pourrait_ y avoir quelques Gin/Izuru implicite si **(et seulement si)** vous voulez que ça le soit. Ça n'est pas écrit en tant que tel et toutes les implications sont intentionnelles sauf si le contraire est explicitement dit. Donc s'il vous plait ne me demandez pas si j'écris une fic yaoi – car ça n'est pas le cas. Peu importe à quel point ça peut être implicite. S'il vous plait ne me calomniez pas pour ça.

Je voulais juste que cela soit une compilation d'histoires montrant la profondeur des manipulations de Gin sur Kira avec quelques formes d'intrigues, utilisant des citations et références variées.

Ça pourrait devenir assez sombre et assez tordu mais probablement pas avec un rating mature. Tous les retours sont bienvenus et les reviews sont optionnelles, mais si vous _deviez_ simplement reviewer soyez gentils s'il vous plait et conservez toutes vos critiques constructives. J'apprécierai vraiment TOUTES mes reviews, et je vais surement répondre à certaines.

Ok, la partie sérieuse est faite, je vais beaucoup m'amuser à écrire ça. Donc (si vous continuez) s'il vous plait contentez-vous de lire, vous relaxer et par-dessus tout apprécier, alors que je vous emmène dans la vie et l'esprit de Kira. Au plus profond de ses manipulations.

Sincèrement, TheDrunkenWerewolf (de retour après le hiatus)

 _Manipulation, nf : manifestation rusée ou influence sournoise ayant pour but l'avantage d'un seul_ – définition

* * *

 **Prologue : une définition**

Si il avait jamais été demandé à Kira de définir le mot 'manipulation' il n'aurait donné que deux mots comme réponse : « Ichimaru Gin ».

Ça aurait été sa réponse.

Ça aurait été ainsi qu'il l'aurait définie.

Tout simplement car c'était ce qu'était Gin – un manipulateur. Quelqu'un qui pouvait contrôler et changer les gens au travers de ses actions. Modifier leurs opinions et perspectives. C'était la définition qu'avait Izuru de ce mot qu'il n'avait appris que récemment à définir.

Il y a, ou avait, beaucoup de victimes de ces manipulations. L'une d'entre elles avait été Kira Izuru : son subordonné direct.

Dès le premier jour Kira avait été sous son influence. Dès le tout départ il avait été utilisé, mais ne l'avait réalisé que trop tard. Seulement alors que c'était allé trop loin pour l'arrêter, pour se libérer de ce qu'il avait remarqué.

Kira était loyale. Loyal à ses amis, loyal à lui-même, et loyal à son capitaine. Donc naturellement, quand Gin disait « saute », Kira demandait « de quelle hauteur ? »

Mais c'était à présent, après que la confiance fut acquise et les liens forgés. Mais ça n'avait jamais été ainsi.

Laissez-moi vous ramener en arrière, de retour à l'époque avant cette tragédie de la perte et de la trahison, à une époque où les mensonges commencèrent. Quand Kira ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la peur et de la méfiance envers cet homme qui allait un jour anéantir sa vie.

Laissez-moi vous ramener… au tout début.

Et vous raconter l'histoire de comment Kira appris à définir le mot 'manipulation'.


	2. Un joli visage

Et voici le premier chapitre! Suite à une review de Yuki (merci d'avoir laissé une review!) je me suis tout de suit attelée à traduire ce chapitre! J'avais déjà entendu dire que les review étaient un véritable carburant pour l'écriture, et bien c'est aussi valable pour la trad! Allez, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, profitez bien!

* * *

 _« Si je ne peux te promettre rien d'autre, je peux te promettre ceci – cela commenceras et se termineras avec un sourire »_

-TDW (une citation de cette histoire)

 **Chapitre 1 : un joli visage**

Kira était dans une panique folle, dévalant le couloir et essayant de ne laisser personne voir son visage. Des larmes coulaient à présent et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour les arrêter.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait dû être lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il devait s'échapper, s'échapper loin de ces personnes et de leur fausse sympathie. S'échapper loin de tout et ramper dans un coin. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait – il ramperait dans un coin et resterait là. Sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé dans lequel il était à présent.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce qui s'était passé ne pourrait jamais être effacé de sa mémoire et les scènes continuaient juste de se rejouer encore et encore dans son esprit.

Il s'était arrangé pour trouver une salle vide et inoccupée où il se contenta de s'effondrer contre le mur. Essayant de se débarrasser des images qui infestaient son esprit. Il commença à trembler.

« Je suis tellement écœurant… »

Il sanglotait, continuant de serrer sa tête dans ses mains et de trembler. Il était dans un drôle de pétrin, dans quel état était-il maintenant. C'était en complet contraste avec le Kira Izuru que nous connaissions lors de ses jours à l'académie, et alors qu'il rejoignait pour la première fois le Gotei treize. Le jeune, heureux et souriant Izuru que nous avions connus disparu devant nos propres yeux, pour être seulement remplacé par cette loque extenuée.

Il entendit des bruits de pas.

« Oh non » il murmura. « Ne me remarque pas ne me remarque pas ne me remarque pas »

Il resta juste assis là tremblant comme une feuille se répétant ceci en se couvrant les oreilles, espérant et priant que personne ne le remarque. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'était-il rappelé de verrouiller la porte ?

Il pensait l'avoir fait. Ou au moins, il _espérait_ l'avoir fait.

Il ne pouvait juste pas l'accepter. C'était déjà assez mal de s'être contenter de s'enfuir face à ses deux meilleurs amis Momo et Renji quand ils lui avaient demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Pas ça.

Les bruits de pas continuaient à retentir.

Est-ce qu'ils le cherchaient ?

Peut-être qu'un petite partie de lui-même espérerait qu'ils viendraient le chercher mais il était juste incapable d'affronter les questions que les gens pourraient avoir au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé et leur regards de sympathie feinte dans le ton de leur voix. Non, il voulait être seul.

Les bruits de pas retentissaient de plus en plus fort.

 _« Wow, t'as mauvaise mine. »_

Kira déglutit, apparemment il _avait_ oublié de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

 _« Bon, ça ne va juste pas le faire. »_

Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait dû être lui ?

Kira leva les yeux vers la grande silhouette qui se tenait devant lui alors qu'il sentait les larmes rouler si lentement et régulièrement sur ses joues.

 _« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

La silhouette s'avança doucement vers lui et s'accroupie devant lui, ses yeux à peine visibles derrière les touffes de cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il sentit des doigts froids le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, basculant la tête de Kira vers le haut avec douceur, juste assez pour qu'il puisse avoir une bonne vue du visage de l'homme devant lui.

 _« Pourquoi des larmes coulent-elles sur un aussi joli visage ? »_


	3. Sourire

Salut, c'est la traductrice, pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que je publie un chap par jour, et, tant que les chapitres resteront assez courts, ça continueras sans doute ainsi!

Réponse à la review: _Yuki, je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir, mais malheureusement, si je me souviens bien, ou ne sauras jamais ce qui avait mis Kira dans cet état là, pas dans la fic en tous cas (c'est peut-être dans l'animé ou le manga). Mais si tu veux du drama et des choses qui tournent mal, tu es dans la bonne fic!_

Allez, je vous laisse profiter de ce deuxième chapitre!

* * *

 _« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent la première impression trompe beaucoup l'intelligence de certains perçois ce qui est soigneusement caché.»_

-Phaedrus

 **Chapitre 2 : sourire**

Kira déglutit difficilement, sentant la moindre goutte de cette sueur glacée couler le long de son corps. Ce sentiment trop familier que celui qu'il avait à chaque fois en présence de celui qui était désormais en face de lui, le regardant droit dans le visage. Il tremblait maintenant, incapable de ne serait-ce que bouger alors que ces yeux inquisiteurs le fixaient, dans les profondeurs même de son âme.

Il vit ce sourire s'adoucir.

 _« Souris pour moi hein ? C'est pas la fin du monde. »_

Pour un étranger, tout au sujet de cet homme, pour un témoin informé du fait que cet homme allait devenir un menteur, aurait hurlé à la tromperie. Mais pour Kira, le seul mot que ce sourire semblait hurler était sympathie. Sympathie et inquiétude.

 _« Un gamin comme toi devrais sourire plus souvent… »_

Sa main descendit et quitta son menton. Quelles mains froides. Quelles mains froides pour un homme aussi chaleureux. Un homme qui avait des yeux tellement plein de compassion et le plus doux des sourires qui avait jamais été gravé dans sa mémoire.

Kira le regarda se relever lentement sur ses pieds de sa position accroupie en face de lui, il semblait bouger tellement lentement. Soit c'était exprès soit le sens tu temps de Kira avait été en quelque façon distordu.

 _« Reprends courage pour moi, ok ? J'aime pas voir les gens si tristes. »_

Son sourire s'était à présent suffisamment élargi pour montrer ses dents alors qu'il laissait sans la moindre hésitation l'autrefois désespéré Kira assez confus et perturbé.

C'était le sourire d'Ichimaru Gin, qui à partir de ce moment allais être gravé dans sa mémoire.

Et c'est en ce sourire qu'il allait apprendre à faire confiance.


	4. La première rencontre

Salut c'est la trad, voici le chapitre suivant tout frais traduit! Par contre, vu que ma béta est indisponible pour la semaine à venir, il y a risque de barbarismes orthographiques.

A ce sujet, si quelqu'un était près à tenir le rôle de béta le temps qu'elle revienne, et même peut-être en d'autre occasion (je ne me fait pas d'illusion, ça n'est sans doute pas le dernière fois qu'elle va être indisponible pour des périodes d'une semaine) je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Et en plus il/elle pourras lire les chap en avant-première! (correction oblige) Si quelqu'un veux le faire, qu'il me contact via ce mail: " " plus l'arobase (je sais pas si fanfiction laisse passer les adresses mail, du coup je me méfie). Le mail seras plus pratique pour communiquer que les reviews, surtout si vous êtes là en tant que guest.

Réponses aux reviews (plurielles! :D ) :

 **Bidultruc:** _C'est vrai que dans l'animé Kira parait toujours bizarre,_ pas bien (je sais pas comment dire). Et je suis contente que tu apprécie mon travail! j'essayerais de m'améliorer pour éviter les "quelques petites maladresses qui cassent un peu la fluidité du texte".

 _ **Yuki:** Mais de rien, j'espère bien pouvoir continuer à tenir le rythme._

 _Bon, place au chap! (dsl d'avoir écris autant...)_

* * *

 _"Aucun mortel ne peut garder un secret. Si ses lèvres sont silencieuses, il parle avec ses doigts la trahison suinte de lui par tous ses pores. »_

-Sigmund Freud

 **Chapitre 3 : la première rencontre**

Izuru se rappelait encore de la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur cet homme.

C'était durant son temps à l'académie, quand un groupe de hollows les avaient attaqué lui, Renji et Momo. Il avait paniqué. Complètement perdu son calme.

Il devait être sauvé.

Même maintenant, il se rappelait toujours le sentiment qu'il avait eu pour l'avoir juste _regardé_. Son sauveur, son défenseur, son futur tortionnaire.

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir.

La raison n'en avait jamais été vraiment claire, mais cet homme lui donnait un sentiment d'insécurité. C'était un sentiment de vulnérabilité, cette même peur innée qu'il avait ressenti longtemps auparavant. Tout au sujet de cet homme dégoutait Kira. Certains auraient appelé ça de l'instinct'.

Son cœur accéléra, il commença à trembler. Une sueur glacée commença à s'écouler sur lui, et Kira sentit chaque goutte cascader le long de sa peau pale. Tout ceci sans qu'il ne lui dise même un mot. Ses genoux se dérobaient sous lui, sa bouche était complètement sèche. Ses paumes avaient commencées à transpirer, et il ne pouvait que se tenir immobile. Il n'osait même pas cligner des yeux.

Cette expression, ses yeux mis-clos qui avaient tendance à changer. Mais par-dessus tout, cet indéfectible sourire. C'était ce qui rendait Kira plus anxieux.

Peur. C'était de la pure peur. Et Kira n'oublierais jamais ce sentiment.


	5. Ces mains qui servent

Salut, désolée j'ai un peu plus tardé à poster ce chap, mais j'avais pas la même motivation que pour les autres: j'ai pas eu de reviews TAT

Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas me dire "pas de review, pas de chapitre", alors voici la suite!

* * *

 _« Flatte-moi, et je_ ne _pourrais pas te croire Critique-moi, et je ne pourrais pas t'aimer. Ignore-moi, et je ne pourrais pas te pardonner. Encourage-moi, et je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Aime-moi, et je pourrais être forcé à t'aimer. »_

-William Arthur Ward

 **Chapitre 4 : Les mains qui servent**

A partir de ce jour Kira sut qu'il devait devenir plus fort.

Il voulait gagner en force, pas juste en combat, mais en esprit aussi. Gagner la force mentale pour rester calme face à l'adversité. Plus fort, meilleur, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Il y arriva finalement. Finalement il devint le fukutaichou de la troisième division.

Attendant en dehors du bureau des capitaines ce jour-là, Kira était prêt à être présenté à la troisième division. Attendant de rencontrer sa nouvelle brigade, son nouveau supérieur. Il était heureux, il progressait dans le monde. Il sentait qu'il pourrait traverser cette porte avec assurance avec un sourire sur le visage. Mais la vue qui l'accueillit fit retomber son expression.

C'était lui.

Ce sourire. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Et maintenant il l'effrayait.

 _« Oya, et t'es le nouveau fukutaicou ici ? »_

 _« Ou-oui monsieur. »_

 _« Je m'appelle Gin. Ichimaru Gin. »_

 _« C'est… C'est un honneur de travailler avec vous… Ichimaru Taichou. »_ Commença alors Izuru, avec tous le courage qu'il put rassembler. Essayant de repousser cette frontière de peur qui c'était encore abattue sur lui, ces yeux s'élargissant alors qu'il s'apercevait le subtil changement d'expression de son nouveau Taichou.

Il avait ouvert les yeux. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu. Juste un petit peu que personne ne remarquerait, mais Kira le remarqua. La couleur de ces yeux le hantait toujours. Comme le fit ce sourire, ce visage d'intrigue.

 _« Et c'est quoi ton nom ? »_

 _« Kira Izuru, monsieur. »_

 _« Oh, Izuru huh ? »_ demanda-t-il alors, comme s'il essayait de se justifier une réponse. « _J't'ai pas déjà vu quelque part ? »_

Kira déglutit difficilement _« Oui. Oui c'est le cas… »_

Oui, Kira voulait devenir plus fort. C'était toujours vrai. Depuis ce jour il jura de devenir plus fort.

Et quelle grande force pouvait grandir du désespoir.


	6. En temps voulu

Salut les gens, je retrouve la motivation! Merci Yuki pour ta review!

Sachez que même si l'auteur a dit au début qu'il ne voulait que les reviews constructives, moi je prends toutes le reviews avec plaisir! C'est une véritable source de motivation pour l'écriture!

Je vous laisse avec Kira et Gin, profitez bien du chap!

* * *

 _« Il y en a qui n'emploient des mots que dans le but de déguiser leurs pensées »_

-Volataire

 **Chapitre 5 : en temps voulu**

 _« Aiya, alors je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre. »_ Il souriait, toujours avec cette expression inébranlable. Mais Kira était toujours anxieux.

 _« Ne ? »_ Il haussa les sourcils. _« Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi sérieux ? J'ne mords pas. J'vais pas te blesser non plus. »_

Mais ce sentiment d'appréhension enfermait toujours Izuru. Il était effrayé. Vraiment, vraiment effrayé par son capitaine. Ca semblait juste le submerger à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Il se doutait à peine qu'il y aurait une bonne raison à ce sentiment dans le futur. Cette vie serrait loin d'être normale.

Mais encore, est-ce que tout le monde n'avait pas peur de cet homme ?

Tous les shinigamis ne frissonnaient-ils pas au simple nom d'Ichimaru Gin ?

C'était le cas de Kira.

En fait Kira le faisait de la façon la plus évidente de tous. Il n'était qu'une boule de nerfs et de peur maintenant.

Mais peut-être était-ce à cause de son transfert dans une nouvelle escouade. Dans une nouvelle division. Etre transféré pour servir sous un nouveau taichou. Avoir à s'intégrer à nouveau. Kira ne s'était jamais bien intégré, et ça lui avait pris un temps fou pour s'intégrer quand il avait d'abord été placé dans la quatrième compagnie. Mais maintenant il allait devoir traverser ça à nouveau. Mais peut-être était-ce juste lui. Peut-être ce sentiment étais-il la peur d'être une nouvelle fois un exclus.

Ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus sinistre. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était son nouveau taichou et qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Cette peur était profondément ancrée. C'était évident au vue du visage et du langage corporel de Kira. C'était probablement ce qui l'avait trahi. Ce qui le lui avait rendu évident. Les prédateurs sentent la peur.

 _« Tu m'aimes pas ? Izuru-kun ? »_

Kira déglutit. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question. Comment allait-il répondre ? Allait-il mentir et dire qu'il l'appréciait ? Ou allait-il être complètement honnête. Non, il ne pouvait pas être honnête maintenant. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à son taichou. Mais si il ne donnait pas de réponse, alors…

La tête d'Ichimaru de redressa.

 _« C'est pas grave si tu m'aime pas maintenant… mais j'espère que tu vas changer d'avis en temps voulu. »_

Pour Kira, cet homme était un télépathe. Mais vraiment, il ne voyant que la réaction de peur à travers ses observations.

 _« Je veux vraiment que tu m'aime … »_

Il dit ceci, mais l'expression de Kira ne changea pas. Et Kira aurait toujours ses raisons pour se sentir méfiant envers cet homme.

 _« J'espère que nous pourrons devenir amis. »_

Il cachait quelque chose.


	7. Viens avec moi

Après une semaine d'absence je poste enfin le chap 6 de Mon sourire imité. Je m'excuse pour ce délai, mais avec ce qui s'est passé le 13, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à la trad. Même si je n'ai pas été directement affectée par les attentats et que je ne connaissais aucune des victimes, j'ai quand même été assez secouée par ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais me voilà de retour, j'espère que mes capacité de traductrices n'ont pas souffert de cette période sans m'exercer, profitez bien de ce chap!

* * *

 _« Suivre seulement par foi est suivre aveuglement. »_

-Benjamin Franklin

 **Chapitre 6 : Viens avec moi**

 _« Pourquoi t'viendrais pas 'vec moi ? »_

C'est ainsi que ça commença, avec l'acceptation de cette seule requête. Malgré toute sa peur, Kira le suivi. D'abord il fut un peu surpris, mais ayant ravalé toutes ses peurs à ce moment, au final il décida de le suivre. Même si personne ne sais exactement pourquoi. Après tout, est-ce dans les choix d'un fukutaicho que de suivre ou non son taicho. Mais Kira décida que s'il devait devenir plus fort, il aurait à affronter ses peurs. Peu importe à quel point elles étaient tenaces.

 _« Ha- Hai taicho. »_

Kira avait, dans une certaine mesure, toujours été effrayé par son capitaine. Depuis le départ même. Mais avec le temps, ça commencerait doucement à changer. Ça serait un processus graduel, comme le changement des feuilles. Ça prendrait du temps. Donc il fut tout d'abord un peu troublé par sa requête.

Mais peu importe combien Kira était méfiant et prudent au début, il commença doucement à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle vie. Et dans l'ombre d'Ichimaru.

Ce fut d'abord inconfortable. Mais au bout d'un moment Kira apprendrait. Il saurait ce que c'était de le suivre. De placer en lui son entière confiance. De placer sa foi en son taicho. De placer sa vie entière dans les mains d'un autre.

Kira suivi Gin en toute confiance. Il était un fukutaicho maintenant, et il allait être un fukutaicho loyal et confiant. Et malgré son constant sentiment de méfiance, Kira suivi Gin. Certains diraient qu'il le suivi même aveuglement.

Ces sentiments tourbillonnaient toujours dans l'estomac de Kira. Ses boyaux semblaient continuer de penser que son taicho allait le conduire dans quelque endroit reculé et… bon, il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ce que Gin pourrait lui faire. Il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires à son sujet, et souvent ces récits étaient d'une nature violente et indescriptible.

La première fois qu'il fut demandé à Kira de suivre Gin ce jour-là, ce fut juste le suivre partout. Rien d'une grande importance ne fut faite ou dite, mais il remarqua une conversation assez calme et apparemment discrète entre son taicho et le taicho de la cinquième compagnie : Aizen Sousuke. Kira ne voulait pas vraiment y penser si ça n'était ce sentiment d'un sombre reitsu émanant de Sousuke taicho. C'était probablement assez mineur, presque intraçable, mais Kira l'avait remarqué. Et c'était un sentiment semblable à celui qu'il avait ressenti juste une heure avant.

Mais le jour était passé depuis, et il était assez tard dans l'après-midi quand Kira aida son taicho avec la pile de paperasse qu'il avait négligée de faire plus tôt dans la semaine, ce qui exigeait une nuit.

« Oh Kira-kun… t'peux finir tôt aujourd'hui si t'veux. Je dois aller voir Aizen taicho pour quequchose »

La tête de Kira se redressa. « Quoi ? Si tard la nuit ? »

« Hm ? Ouais. » Il semblait peu enthousiaste de répondre à cette question. Essayant de sembler distant et regardant autre-part. « Pourquoi t'prendrais pas un bain chaud ou quequchose. Je vais finir là aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, merci taicho. Je vous vois demain matin alors. »

Gin s'en alla. Il semblait un peu triste, même réticent à y aller. Il marchait lentement, faisant chaque pas après ce qui semblait une éternité. Et Kira le regardai s'en aller.


	8. Que quelqu'un me sauve

Aujourd'hui le chapitre est vraiment sombre et violent, c'est le premier de ce genre et ça ne sera pas le dernier. Profitez-en bien!

* * *

 _« Les manipulations découlent de l'esprit, pas du corps »_

-TDW

 **Chapitre 7 : Que quelqu'un me sauve**

Plus tard Kira était dans la salle de bain. Il était vraiment tard à présent, et il était juste assis là et attendait que la baignoire se remplisse. Il était assis là regardant le niveau de l'eau monter doucement, prêt à se détendre après une longue journée.

Fermant le robinet et atténuant la lumière, il laissa tomber son Hakama et grimpa dedans. L'eau chaude relaxa tous les muscles de son corps. Toute son énergie semblait avoir été drainée à la minute où il entra dans l'eau et il réalisa soudain à quel point il était extenué.

Il était dans le bain depuis un moment et il pensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment, quand ses pensées semblèrent dériver vers son taichou, Gin. Il avait semblé… ailleurs…. aujourd'hui. Quelque-chose n'allait pas vraiment bien avec lui. Il semblait distant, n'essayant pas de parler et de se rapprocher de Kira comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'avait pas été très souriant ces derniers temps non plus. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui en parler… lui demander quel problème il avait. Mais comment réagirait-il ? Allait-il juste s'éloigner encore plus de lui ? Ou est-ce que ça comblerait le fossé entre eux ? Ça n'était pas que Kira ne _voulait_ pas qu'ils soient amis.

Il avait pensé à ça pendant un certain temps quand il décida de se reposer les yeux un moment. Il avait perdu la notion de combien de temps il avait été dans ce bain quand il réalisa qu'il s'était doucement endormi, avec l'arrière de sa tête posée sur le bord de la baignoire. Il pensait avoir entendu un bruit, comme la porte qui s'ouvre, et ça l'avait fait sursauter. Il y avait quelqu'un ici ? Il ne le savait pas, mais la première pensée qui traversa son esprit était qu'il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte. Les lumières avait étés allumées et il y avait une silhouette qui se profilai devant lui, il ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était car les lumières l'aveuglaient et rendaient sa vision floue.

Une main froide attrapa soudain son cou et alors Kira fut enfoncé de force sous l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, il ne pouvait pas crier. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il allait mourir, quelqu'un allait le tuer. Il serait assassiné ici et personne ne l'entendrait. Kira se débattit et combattit en vain, celui qui le tenait était trop fort. Les mains de cette personne étaient froides. Izuru était cloué au sol, noyé dans sa propre baignoire. Il se débattait et se battait, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Toute l'air avaient été expulsée de ses poumons et la panique emplissait son corps. Sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, alors qu'il levait les yeux et voyait le visage sombre de son tueur, l'eau au-dessus lui tourbillonnant et l'écrasant, drainant sa vie hors de lui.

 _« Personne ne va me sauver ? »_

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se battre, il n'y avait pas moyen. Il allait être noyé maintenant et il n'y aurait personne pour l'entendre crier. Toute la force de se débattre quittait lentement et régulièrement son corps. Il ne pouvait plus que retenir sa respiration quelques temps, et ce moment allait bientôt arriver. Les mains s'enfonçaient en lui de plus en plus profondément, faisant couler le sang de son cou et de sa poitrine. Le rouge tourbillonnait dans l'eau claire, la teignant d'un rouge profond, et tout ce que Kira pouvait faire était regarder et attendre que ce qui lui restait de vie le quitte avec l'air dans ses poumons. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il savait que c'était inutile de se débattre plus longtemps. Personne ne viendrait.

Kira savait qu'il allait mourir. Et il ne connaitrait jamais le visage de celui qui l'avait tué.


	9. Confiance

Désolé du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai commencé à écrire une colab en anglais sur Saint Seiya et ça me prends du temps (ma premiere fic en anglais et ma première colab).

* * *

 _« Le mal est toujours quelconque et toujours humain._

 _Et partage nos lits… et mange à nos tables. »_

-W.H. Auden

 **Chapitre 8 : Confiance**

Quand il eut finalement regagné quelque notion d'où il était, Kira toussait et hoquetait au sol dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était toujours pleine de l'eau teintée de sang et il respirait assez difficilement à présent. Il pensait avoir entendu une voix l'appeler.

 _« Izuru-kun ! Izuru-kun ! »_

Kira toussa encore alors que ses poumons se nettoyaient. Où était-il ?

 _« Parle-moi ! Ça va ? »_

Izuru réalisa alors qu'il était bien plus vivant quand il ouvrit les yeux. Non il n'était pas mort. Mais il se demandait qui l'avait ramené. L'avait sauvé.

 _« Où- où suis-je ? »_

Il y eu un grand soupir de soulagement de la part de l'autre, et Izuru commença alors à regagner quelque conscience alors que tout redevenait clair.

Kira était dans les bras de son taicho, qui était agenouillé au sol. Toujours vêtu de son shihakusho, juste sans le haori.

 _« Mon dieu tu m'as fait peur ! Ça va ? »_

Kira leva le regard. Ouvrant les yeux pour se retrouver regardant encore ce sourire _« Ugh… taicho ? »_

Kira était toujours nu d'avoir pris un bain, mais Izuru se moquait que la situation soit des plus gênante tout ce qui comptait était qu'il était vivant maintenant. Que Gin l'ai trainé hors de l'eau et poussé son corps au sol et l'ai ressuscité. Ramené du seuil de la mort. Il était vivant donc ça n'importait pas s'il était nu face à son taicho. Il a déjà tout vu avant non ?

 _« Izuru j'viens de t'sauver la vie. T'as été chanceux que j'ai été là. T'aurais été mort sinon. »_

Alors c'était Gin qui l'avait sauvé. Peu importe à quel point il s'était méfié de lui, peu importe combien Kira avait dit le détester, et peu importe combien Kira l'avait rejeté, Gin s'était donné du mal pour le sauver. Il n'avait pas à le faire, mais il l'avait fait. Et Kira sentait que maintenant il serait capable de lui faire plus confiance. Gin l'avait ressuscité, sortit de là et ranimé.

 _« Tai- taicho… m-merci. »_


	10. Ça commence

Salut tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée du délai qu'il y a eu pour ce chap, j'ai écrit d'autre trucs entre temps (notamment une coop en anglais avec une amie), et en plus j'ai mon BAC cette année, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas tant de temps que ça pour écrire ou traduire.

Donc voici un chap que j'aime beaucoup, surtout sa version de "Manipuler le mentaliste" (l'histoire miroir de celle-ci du point de vu de Gin), si il y en a parmi vous qui le veulent, je pourrais vous envoyer la trad d'un passage de ce chap de MlM en MP (seulement un passage, car les chaps de MlM sont plus longs) si vous avez un compte, ou alors le mettre en début du prochain chap. Je ne le ferait que si des gens le veulent, alors si vous le voulez, manifestez-vous.

Bon, assez blablaté! Profitez bien du chap!

* * *

 _« Le charme est… une façon d'obtenir la réponse oui sans avoir à poser une question claire. »_

-Albert Camus

 **Chapitre 9 : Ca commence**

 _« Merci mon dieu tu vas bien ! »_

Il tremblait, serrait Izuru dans ses bras et tremblait. Reconnaissant que son fukutaicho soit vivant et respirait à nouveau.

 _« Taicho… err… »_

 _« Hm ? »_

Gin le regarda alors. Seul ses yeux bougèrent et pas sa tête. Il sourit à nouveau, ignorant le coté gênant de la situation.

 _« J'vais te chercher des vêt'ments, »_ Dit-il alors, passant une serviette à Kira. _« Sèche-toi. »_

Kira n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il commençait à avoir froid et s'il ne se séchait pas maintenant alors il tomberait malade. Mais du moins ça signifiait qu'il était à nouveau seul, même juste pour quelques minutes. Il se regarda, les coupures étaient profondes. Il s'inspecta dans le miroir. La coupure sur son cou était la pire. Celui qui avait fait ça l'avait fait avec le pur désir de le blesser. Ils _voulaient*_ le faire saigner. Sa gorge semblait tailladée, mais encore la coupure était fraiche. Donc sa semblait sans doute pire que ça ne l'était vraiment. Les coupures et les bleus le couvraient. Et dans le miroir il pouvait voir combien petit et vulnérable il était vraiment.

Quand Kira se fut finalement séché il passa sa tête pas la porte et sortit, alors que Gin lui faisait du thé. Kira y alla lentement dans sa serviette, et alors que l'eau bouillait Gin alla à l'armoire et lui passa un hakama de rechange.

Remarquant le soudain sentiment de gène de Kira il dit alors gaiement, _« C'est bon, t'peux l'mettre ici t'sais, J'ai d'jà tout vu avant. »_

C'était vrai Gin l'avait tiré du bain il y a peu. Et kira était alors nu. Donc ça ne comptait vraiment plus maintenant, il n'y avait rien à cacher, vu que son taicho avait déjà tout vu. Mais tout de même, Kira se tourna quand il laissa tomber la serviette et s'habilla. Il lui semblait juste de se tourner. Après tout, il voulait toujours quelque intimité, même après ses épreuves. Il ne voulait pas que son taicho le regarde et voit tout son corps, ou toutes les coupures et les bleus. Non pas que Gin regarda, il semblait comprendre.

Une fois habillé, il s'assit sur le lit. Le feu était allumé, et Gin lui avait ramené une tasse de thé et quelques couvertures pour le garder au chaud.

 _« Arigato… Taicho… »_

 _« On est entre nous, t'peux m'appeler Gin si t'veux. »_

Peut-être pourraient-ils être amis maintenant que la peur de Kira avait diminuée.

« Gin… Je, je vous dois la vie. »

Izuru pris alors son thé et Gin s'assis sur la chaise à l'opposé du lit. Gin semblait inquiet et anxieux, il était inquiet pour Kira. Il était toujours complètement trempé de l'avoir secourut mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit à présent était de prendre soin de son fukutaicho.

 _« Izuru-kun... Tu saigne. Mon dieu Kira tu saigne ! »_

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Les blessures de Kira saignaient abondamment maintenant, le sang coulait le long du bras pale de Kira. Gin pris le bras ensanglanté dans ses mains et le regarda intensément, le rouge se mélangeait avec sa peau pale alors qu'il regardait la blessure. Et le sang sur ses mains.

 _« Ta- taicho, est-ce que ça va ? »_

Les larmes coulaient. Etait-ce de la douleur ? De l'angoisse ?

 _« Ca va aller… »_

Kira essaya de le rassurer. Kira était fort, il pouvait survivre à n'importe quoi.

 _« Ca va aller Taicho, vous devriez vraiment vous occuper de vous maintenant… Je n'aimerais pas que vous tombiez malade. »_

Mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Il s'écroula complétement, sanglotant alors même qu'il essayait de sourire.

 _« Izuru-kun… je… je suis juste soulagé que tu ailles bien. »_

* * *

*Ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'est au pluriel, c'était comme ça dans le texte d'origine, j'ai pas bien compris moi-même.


	11. Une toile vierge

Salut les gens! Voici la suite, ce chapitre est court mais j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans la trad!

Réponse à la review de Yuki: _Je suis vraiment contente de voire que tu est toujours là! Par contre, tu a vraiment essayé de te traduire la suie avec google trad?! HERESIE! Il ne faut jamais utiliser google trad! Bon, plus sérieusement, pour l'extrait de "manipuler le mentaliste", vois après ce chapitre, plus bas, il y est. Tu vas voire, à mes yeux "manipuler le mentaliste" est la meilleure fic de la trilogie!_

Bon, assez parlé! Place au chap! et profitez bien!

* * *

 _« La manipulation est véritablement assez facile si la personne que vous planifiez de manipuler vous fait confiance. »_

-TDW

 **Chapitre 10 : Une toile vierge**

A partir de là, Kira décida que vu que Gin lui avait sans aucuns doutes sauvé la vie, il suivrait son taicho sans poser de questions.

Cela, il le décida quand il se réveilla le matin suivant. Gin n'était pas avec lui, même si la chaise où il était assis était toujours chaude. Il avait dû partir plus tôt, ou était allé s'occuper de lui-même. Il était trempé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il s'était endormi dans cette chaise, veillant sur Kira, et s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Même si Kira était plus inquiet pour son taicho que pour lui-même.

Il y avait un shihakusho propre sorti pour lui sur le lit à ses pieds. Avec des sandales, des chaussettes et son zanpakto. Sans aucuns doutes du fait de son taicho. Il souria. C'était le début d'un nouveau jour.

Il se leva et s'habilla lentement, savourant le moment. Si une seule chose avait était différente la nuit dernière alors il n'aurait pas était là maintenant. Il ne se serait pas réveillé et n'aurait pas recommencé.Il n'aurait pas était capable d'apprendre à faire confiance à son taicho à présent, il ne vivrait pas.

Il pourrait recommencer aujourd'hui, et servir sous son taicho sans avoir ce persistant sentiment de méfiance et de prudences à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il pourrait apprendre de lui et non penser constamment au fait qu'on lui mente. Il pourrait faire beaucoup de choses à présent, et apprendre beaucoup de son nouveau taicho.

Il sentait qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance maintenant. Supprimer ses instincts, ses peurs.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte il pensa que quelque chose en lui avait était réduit au silence, qu'il avait passé l'éponge. Il pouvait recommencer de zéro.

Il suivrait Ichimaru Gin sans poser de questions à partir de ce jour. Il était son taicho, et il l'accepterait et le suivrait sans hésitation.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, Kira était une toile vierge. Apprenant à refaire confiance.

* * *

 **Dans l'intro du dernier chapitre je vous avais proposé de vous traduire un passage de « Manipuler le mentaliste », la partie correspondant à un passage du dernier chap. Ma chère Yuki en a manifesté l'envie, donc chose promise, chose due ! Juste quelques avertissements :**

 **\- SPOIL ! Il y des choses dans ce passage que l'on ne découvre que plus tard dans « Mon sourire imité », vous êtes prévenus**

 **\- « Manipuler le mentaliste » est plus dur à traduire que « mon sourire imité », ce qui fait que ce passage est peut-être de moins bonne qualité que d'habitude à cause de ça.**

 **Extrait du chapitre 9: 'Regret', de « manipuler le mentaliste », histoire miroir de celle-ci vue du point de vu de Gin :**

Gin lui donna alors le thé et s'appuya sur la chaise opposé à lui. Regardant intensément Kira alors qu'ils s'assaillaient tranquillement.

 _« T'as pas besoin de m'remercier… »_

 _« G-Gin… Je, je vous dois la vie. »_

Le regard de Gin se déplaça sur les mains de Kira, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

 _« Izuru-kun… Tu saigne. Mon dieu Kira tu saigne ! »_

Gin pris le bras maintenant sanglant de Kira et le regarda saigner sur lui. Les blessures fraichement infligées saignaient profusément maintenant, et Gin ne pouvait que rester assis là et le regarder teindre la peau pale d'Izuru. Gin regardait les blessures qu'il avait causées, et le sang sur ses mains. Regrettant ce qu'il avait fait au garçon, ressentant de la culpabilité à propos de ce qu'il avait pensé à son sujet. Pensé qu'il était inutile et pathétique. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler.

Le sang était sur ses mains…

 _« Ta-taicho, est-ce que ça va ? »_

Les larmes coulaient à présent, les larmes qu'il avait essayé si fort de retenir. Toute la culpabilité l'accablait d'avoir simplement regardé les blessures de Kira.

 _« Ne vous en fait pas, ça va aller… »_

Gin s'effondra, et toute l'émotion s'échappa. Il tomba en morceaux. Il essaya de sourire à nouveau et de se reprendre, mais il ne pouvait juste pas.

 _« T-Tu dois penser que j'suis pathétique… »_

 _« Taicho… »_

Kira le regardait, remarquant que ses yeux étaient toujours injectés de sang. Gin ne pouvait pas rencontrer ce regard, il ne pouvait juste pas. Kira devait probablement déjà penser qu'il était faible et hyper émotif, et il ne pourrait sans doutes jamais comprendre ce que Gin traversait, ou ce qu'il ressentait à présent à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais quand la main chaude d'Izuru toucha le bras de Gin, tout sembla changer. Et toute l'opinion de Gin au sujet de Kira changea complètement.

 _« Ca va aller Taicho, vous devriez vraiment vous occuper de vous maintenant… Je n'aimerais pas que vous tombiez malade. »_

 _« Izuru-kun… je… je suis juste soulagé que tu ailles bien. »_

Kira souria.

 _« Aller vous reposer taicho, ça va aller pour moi. »_


End file.
